Papá ¿Cómo le confesaste tus sentimientos a mamá?
by Akime Maxwell
Summary: Himawari tiene una pregunta que hacerle a su padre una que sólo él puede contestarle, Papá... ¿Cómo le confesaste tus sentimientos a mamá? Esta historia participa en el décimo reto del grupo de Facebook Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina "The Last, Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina" Espero les guste


Hola a todos.

Este es mi historia que participa en el reto número 10 del Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina, la verdad que es primera vez que participo en un reto, aún no soy la mejor escritora pero espero les guste mi historia, está idea creo que el título habla por sí mismo, así que no hay mucho que decir al respecto, espero les guste.

-Hola- dialogo.

- _Hola_ \- pensamientos.

Sin más preámbulos la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen de ser así el NaruHina hubiera existido hace mucho tiempo y Naruto no hubiera ignorado tanto tiempo a Hinata.

Akime Maxwell.

 **Papá… ¿Cómo le confesaste tus sentimientos a mamá?**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la casa de la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga, después de la pelea con Momoshiki y Kinshiki, Naruto cumplió su promesa de pasar más tiempo con su familia y en la medida de lo posible estaba tratando de terminar temprano el papeleo para llegar a tiempo para la cena y descansar por lo menos cada dos fines de semana al mes, todo mejoraba dentro de la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga, lo cual alegraba a la pequeña Himawari Uzumaki, la princesa del hogar, ella disfrutaba ver a su familia unida, disfrutando de momentos juntos; pero sobre todo le gustaba ver a su padre y su madre juntos, ya que a kilómetros se notaba que ellos dos estaban muy enamorados, su hermano Boruto siempre decía que sus padres eran demasiado cursis y empalagosos, cuando ellos creían que estaban solos, pero en más de una ocasión los habían podido observar juntos como una pareja: pero en cambio para la pequeña Uzumaki, encontraba la actitud de sus padres adorable y muy romántica, le gustaba que mientras sus padres creían que nadie los veía actuaban como eternos enamorados, así como se ve en las películas románticas que pasaban en la televisión, pero aún había algo que le generaba duda ¿Cómo le confesó su padre sus sentimientos a su madre?. En realidad le daba mucha curiosidad sabía la versión de su madre de los hechos con respecto a su relación con su padre pero aún faltaba la pieza que encajaba y la única persona que podría completar ese rompecabezas y darle la pieza que falta es su padre, ya que tenía una serie de conflictos por un lado su madre siempre le decía que su padre fue un buen novio, pero si tía Hanabi le decía a veces que su padre fue un idiota en su juventud, y un completo despistado, lo cual la ponía a pensar que paso antes de que sus padres fueran una pareja formal.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso le estaba ayudando a su madre a preparar la cena, para su padre ya que su hermano había salido con sus compañeros de la academia a comer y pasar un buen rato- _Este es mi oportunidad para saber ¿Cómo papá le confesó sus sentimientos a mamá?_ \- al pensar que pronto tendría una respuesta a la duda que tenía esbozo una sonrisa zorruna al igual que su padre, señal de que estaba pensando en algo.

Hinata observo a su pequeña hija sonreír de la misma manera que su padre cuando estaba joven cuando estaba a punto de hacer una travesura, se notaba que algo estaba ocupando su mente desde hace rato ya que antes estaba muy concentrada y pensativa -¿En qué piensas cariño?- le pregunto la mujer peliazul de manera cariñosa.

Himawari volteo a ver a su madre y le dio una sonrisa – Es que tengo una pregunta que sólo papá puede responder entonces aprovecharé la cena de esta noche para hacérsela y poder obtener mi respuesta- dijo la pequeña Uzumaki

-Ya veo- contesto su madre – Y… sé puede saber ¿En qué consiste la pregunta?- pregunto Hinata.

-Sí, quiero saber ¿Cómo papá te confeso sus sentimientos?- dijo con una gran sonrisa –No te ofendas mamá, me gusta que me cuentes como empezaron tus sentimientos hacia papá, cómo tu lo apoyabas siempre desde lejos y lo de la misión de la luna y eso, pero siento que aún falta algo y el único que me puede dar respuesta a eso es papá- finalizo Himawari.

-Pues en eso tiene razón hija, debes preguntarle a tu padre- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – _Esta cena será muy interesante_ \- la Uzumaki mayor.

En ese momento se escucho la puerta de la entrada y una voz muy conocida para las mujeres de la casa se escucho –Ya estoy en casa- dijo Naruto muy contento.

Himawari corrió de la cocina a la entrada para recibir a su padre -Bienvenido a casa papá- dijo una contenta Himawari, detrás de ella estaba su adorada esposa.

-Bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ya estoy en casa- dijo Naruto –Por cierto ¿Dónde está Boruto? – pregunto Naruto.

-Salió con sus amigos de la academia iban a comer hamburguesas y se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de Shikadai- le dijo Hinata.

-Ya veo así que sólo cenaremos los tres- dijo Naruto.

\- Siéntate, en un momento estará lista la cena Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata.

La familia Uzumaki se sentó a la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar juntos, dieron gracias a la comida y comenzaron, la plática la cual dirigía la pequeña Himawari entre contar como había estado su día y lo que había hechos, mientras que su Hinata le pregunta a su esposo como le había ido a la oficina a lo que le contesto que con mucho papeleo como siempre pero todo bien, al terminar la cena Hinata levanto los platos sucios y les sirvió unos dangos de postre junto con té, en ese momento la pequeña Himawari comienza a jugar con sus dedos al igual que su madre cuando era joven señal de que estaba nerviosa, Naruto se da cuenta de eso lo cual le extraña, ya que después de todo tanto Boruto como Himawari se parecen más a él en carácter que el de su madre.

-Hija pasa algo- pregunto con curiosidad Naruto.

La pequeña Himawari se quedo callada por un momento mientras se debatía entre preguntar o no lo que quería saber, tomo aire para agarrar valor – Papá, puedo preguntarte algo- dijo de una forma tímida, la cual se comparaba casi a la misma con la que le hablaba Hinata mientras eran jóvenes.

-Claro hija, lo que quieras- dijo el rubio.

-Papá… ¿Cómo le confesaste tus sentimientos a mamá?- pregunto la primera con una sonrisa viendo a su padre.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par asombrado jamás pensó que su hija le fuera a hacer esa pregunta en concreto, mientras Hinata soltaba una pequeña risita al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su esposa, la verdad que era divertido ver a su esposo siempre efusivo y extrovertido, que lo sorprendan con algo y lo tome desprevenido.

-Bueno… Yo…- empezó a decir Naruto – _Estoy en problemas, como le dices a tu hija, que su madre me amo por mucho tiempo y yo fui un idiota que no me di cuenta, hasta muchos años después_ – pensó Naruto mientras veía a su hija expectante de la respuesta que iba a dar a su pregunta.

-Papá no necesito saber que mamá te amo por muchos años y tu ni te dabas cuenta porque creías estar enamorado de la tía Sakura, lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo le confesaste tus sentimientos a mamá?- cuando Himawari termino de decir eso la cara de Naruto era un poema completo que tanto sabía su hija sobre la relación con su madre

-¿Qué tanto sabes sobre el tema Himawari?- pregunto el rubio

-Lo necesario, pero debes contestar mi pregunta si quieres respuesta de mi papá- dijo la pequeña Uzumaki

Hinata comenzó a reír al ver la cara de desconcierto de su esposo y Naruto la volteo a ver buscando apoyo y ayuda a lo que ella le dio una cálida sonrisa – Debes responder la pregunta de Himawari, Naruto-kun- dijo una sonriente Hinata.

-Bueno… En realidad cuando le dije a tu madre que la amaba creo yo que tuvo la idea de que la razón por la que se lo dije era porque estaba siendo amable, ya que en ese momento estábamos en medio de una misión tratando de rescatar a tu tía Hanabi que fue secuestrada, era de noche y estábamos cerca de la orilla de un lago y habían luciérnagas alrededor de nosotros y en ese momento yo le había dicho a tu madre que iba a rescatar a tu tía, en ese momento ella me dijo que era muy amable y me dio las gracias, y fue cuando le conteste que no lo estaba haciendo porque la amará o algo así, en ese momento tu madre abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y no podía creer lo que le había dicho –Naruto se rasco la nuca- La verdad que no fue la declaración más romántica del mundo, porque en ese momento tu madre no podía creer lo que le había dicho y pues después de eso me pregunto qué era lo que había dicho y tome valor y le dije que la amaba- dijo Naruto terminando el relato.

-Ya veo entonces básicamente mamá te impulso a confirmar tu declaración que salió de ti sin pensarlo- dijo Himawari analizando el relato de su padre.

-Sí, básicamente así fue- dijo Naruto un poco avergonzado para la conclusión de su hija – En realidad yo después de darme cuenta que amo a tu madre después de haber salido del Genjutsu en el que caímos todos en esa misión, me di cuenta que en el fondo siempre ame a tu madre que lo que sentía por Sakura- chan no era amor.

-Bueno…La verdad que me gusta que ustedes hayan terminado juntos, no te ofendas papá pero la tía Sakura no era para ti y además mamá es mucho más bonita, gracias por contestar a mi pregunta, me iré a dormir ya- Himawari se acerca a su padre y le da un beso de buenas noches a su padre, y después se va donde su madre y le da un abrazo y beso de buenas noches- Buenas noches, papá y mamá- dice Himawari y después se va del comedor, dejando a la pareja sola.

-Pensé que me iba a preguntar algo sobre mi pasado, nunca me imagine que me iba a preguntar eso- dijo Naruto un poco triste- La verdad que yo de joven era un idiota por no darme cuenta del amor que me tenías.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa- En realidad Himawari ya sabía todo eso, creo que lo que necesitaba oír era que tu contaras como ella me dijo tu versión de la historia.

-Eres maravillosa Hinata- dijo el rubio mientras se acerca a su esposa y la besa dulcemente en los labios primero lento y posteriormente aumenta la intensidad, y comienza a devorar su boca, se separan por falta de aire.

-Naruto- kun…- dice una agitada Hinata por la falta de aire después del beso

-Te amo Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Y yo te amo a ti Naruto-kun- dijo una sonrojada Hinata

Fin.

Hola.

Aquí termina la historia espero les guste y bueno este participa en el reto número 10 del mundo fanfiction NaruHina de facebook sé que no es la gran historia pero a mí me gusta escribir esta historia, agradecería el apoyo

Akime Maxwell.


End file.
